


The Pack

by BlackRoseBlooms



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms
Summary: As the young wolves face their first mating cycles, Tyler is sure that he'll come out an alpha. With his aggression and sex drive it was never a question. But when an older alpha tries to take him in rut, Mason has to step in to save him. The problem is Mason is also in rut and his wolf has its eyes set on Tyler.





	The Pack

"Alright young wolves, gather around!"

Mason clapped only once for the teens' attention which was immediately effective.

"As you know the moon's coming up. We all go into our rut and heat cycles, babies get made. Only this time you guys are at that age where it's more than just a good time. Come this next turn you'll be officially in your mating cycles."

Tyler groaned, annoyed with the wolf equivalent to the marriage talk. He'd heard the lecture before, back when he'd been with his mom about marrying responsibly and honoring the Lockwood name. As the only son of the late Mayor Richard Lockwood and current mayor Carol there had been a heavy burden of legacy placed upon him.

Then he'd discovered he was a werewolf and been run out of Mystic Falls when the town Council sought to kill all supernaturals. Now he was here, with his uncle and new pack. So far he'd never been happier.

"First thing you need to know is this isn't like your run of the mill cycles before. Yea your hormones will spike but your true natures are going to really come out. Some of you are more dominant than others and that's going to make you especially aggressive. You're going to want to take a mate, be their alpha. You may meet resistance but that will make you even more aggressive. Some of you are a bit more passive and that'll make you for lack of a better term more agreeable. You'll easily submit when approached and not just in sexual matters. Don't be alarmed, it's just your true wolf nature surfacing. It doesn't make you any more or less who you are."

Tyler couldn't help but to snicker at that. His true wolf would eat any of these others for breakfast.

"There are also going to be some of you who aren't quite submissive but may encounter another dominant. You both may want to be the alpha but neither wants to submit. In this case you're going battle and the victor will be the alpha. Things could get rough but it's natural, part of what we are. Any questions?"

Across from him Haley spoke up.

"When you say dominants get more aggressive, do you mean like rape?"

She was clearly concerned. Being a girl she should be. No way was she going to dominate anyone.

"No, not like you might think. See we can't look at this like humans because during these cycles our human brains aren't in control. We can't reason our way out of instincts and that goes for both sides. Let's say you're a submissive--"

Tyler smirked.

"She's a girl, of course she is."

Haley shot him a glare but he chuckled it off. Mason growled in disapproval and Tyler shut up.

"Let's say you're a submissive," he repeated.

"Your nature alone wouldn't allow you to resist the dominant that approaches you. Because that's what your wolf wants-- to be taken by an alpha. The stronger the dominant the easier the submission. No resistance required.

"Now, let's say you're a dominant and encounter another dominant who wants to mate with you. Again the wolf's instinct in both of you is to be the alpha. So the challenge is going to be more like who's the strongest, who's worthy to be on top not who doesn't want the mating. The loser, so to speak, upon defeat would instinctively give in. Because the wolf would recognize who's in charge. I don't know if that makes sense for a human mind but our wolf minds are totally different."

Haley nodded but still seemed a little nervous. Tyler started to tease her about it but Mason's warning hadn't been light. He'd wait til later when his uncle wasn't around.

"Okay, the full moon's this Thursday. Which means we have tomorrow until our cycles start. I want to warn you that some packmates you've known for a while may start to see you differently now that you've matured into your mating cycles. Before you were just pups. You're adults now both in the human legal sense as well as in your wolf years. So be prepared for advances."

More than a few of the girls seemed fluttery eyed upon that last statement, clearly hoping for the older wolf's attention. Though Mason was well into his late twenties he was still considered a heartthrob amongst the younger wolves.

"Any more questions?"

There was a pause before one of the guys in the back spoke.

"Do we have to mate during the cycle?"

Good question. Because Tyler was young, he wasn't ready to tie himself down to some needy submissive.

Mason shook his head.

"That's entirely up to your wolf. As you can see, some of us older packmates have been around for a while and managed to stay unmated. We rut but no mate."

Another guy from behind, Tyler recognized as Dean.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet," it was obvious by his tone what he was implying.

He wanted a peice of the older Lockwood. Tyler couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

"That supposed to be you, Cakeboy?"

Dean growled in response which further amused the former jock. He enjoyed getting a rise out of his packmates.

"Enough," Mason warned them both.

"This isn't kids stuff here. You're about to enter the next phase of the rest of your lives. Some of you are seriously going to have to grow up."

His tone was stern, which he rarely took on. Mason had always been the laid back guy which was why the younger packmates loved him. He eyed Tyler specifically, causing the teen to straighten his posture. Okay, he'd behave.

For now.

Mason gave them a little more of a pep talk before dismissing them--everyone except his nephew. With a look he beckoned Tyler closer. Rolling his eyes, the teen complied.

"You're awfully talkative today," Mason remarked.

"You just can't help screwing with people, huh?"

Tyler shrugged. He couldn't help it. He was a dick. He knew it. He owned it.

"People shouldn't be so sensitive. We're supposed to be wolves not pussycats."

Mason shook his head.

"You ought to watch yourself. The first mating cycle is always more brutal. Keep talking shit like that and Dean may rip your throat out."

"I'd like to see him try."

He could take the little sub easy. Mason didn't object, obviously knowing as much.

"Just be careful. Things are going to be intense around here for the next three days. Don't let that mouth of yours get you mauled."

He slapped his nephew's back playfully.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Tyler responded, gesturing toward Dean's retreating figure.

"Hey, play nice. That _Cakeboy_ as you call him could end up being your mate."

The thought had the teen cringing. As much as he liked to screw with the guy he didn't actually want to _screw_ him. Let alone to be stuck screwing him for the rest of his life.

"Dude, he's not my type if you know what I mean."

"Doesn't mean his wolf isn't your wolf's type. Our inner animals aren't restricted to the same cages as our human selves. Mix the full moon with a rut period and you'd be surprised who you wake up the next morning with."

Mason shook his head as if trying to erase a memory. Clearly his wolf had once done something he didn't approve of. Tyler would have to get it out of him some day if for no other reason than to give him grief.

"Yo Mason!"

The two glanced over to find another pack mate, Stevie waving the blond over. 

"Jules is looking for you."

Mason nodded. Jules was their pack alpha. Despite being a chick, she was hella powerful. You'd have to be a fool to challenge her.

"Something about the Kenner pack visit."

"Be right there."

He gave Tyler another playful shove.

"I meant what I said you little brat. Lay off with the teasing. You want to survive your first mating cycle long enough to actually claim a mate."

Tyler rolled his eyes, sure that he would do no such thing. 

"What makes you think I want a mate?" he called after his uncle who dismissed him with a chuckle. 

"Can't fight your instincts, Tyler," Mason remarked as he departed with Stevie.

"What the wolf wants, the wolf will find a way to get."


End file.
